The present invention relates to a changeover device, preferably for a wire connecting strip device, for the uninterrupted changeover of wires of a telecommunications cable having a plurality of (twin) wires, the wire connecting strip device having, in particular, a wire connecting strip, a base unit and a cover unit, and the wire connecting strip having contact units for the respective connection of the wire of an incoming telecommunications cable and an outgoing telecommunications cable, in order to produce an electrical contact between the respective wires of the incoming and outgoing telecommunications cable, the wire connecting strip having a test opening, open to the outside, for each contact unit. The present invention relates to a process for changing over from an existing damaged or disturbed, and therefore to be exchanged, telecommunications cable, or the wires of the telecommunications cable, to new undisturbed wires, in particular to a new telecommunications cable drawn in in parallel with the existing one in a cable duct between two connecting sleeves, the connection between incoming and outgoing telecommunications cable or wire being carried out at a connecting sleeve by means of a wire connecting strip device.
Wire connecting strips have been used for years for connecting the (twin) wires in telecommunications cable. As a result of cable disturbances and new plans, the previous lead- or plastic-sheathed cables are being exchanged daily. For this reason, more and more work occurs on existing cables which are coupled to one another using wire connecting strips. Even the latest generation of cables, for example PE cables, that is to say with plastic insulation of the copper wires, often have to be exchanged.